Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
For support and increase of the diversified functions of the mobile terminal, improvement of a structural portion and/or software portion of the mobile terminal may be considered.
If an earphone is connected to the mobile terminal, a user may listen to audio data, which are generated from the mobile terminal, alone. However, if a wired earphone is connected to the mobile terminal, it is burdensome, and it is not easy to manage the earphone, whereby a wireless receiver based on short-range communication has been widely used. Examples of the wireless receiver, which is most widely used up to now, include a Bluetooth earphone and a Bluetooth headset.
However, such a wireless receiver only serves to output audio data of multimedia files such as music or moving pictures provided from the mobile terminal. In this respect, various methods for improving convenience of a user who wears a wireless receiver by increasing functions of the wireless receiver have been discussed.